


All This Time

by Wolpertinger (Cicadian_Rhythm)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, I do love these two, just a disaster bi and a raging lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicadian_Rhythm/pseuds/Wolpertinger
Summary: There's something that's been weighing on Charlie's mind, and it's about time she confessed it to Vaggie.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Art trade with Sauce. They wanted these two being cute and confessing feelings and cuddling and the whole big thing. As much as I love reading cute, I'm not very versed in writing it. This was fun <3 I absolutely overthought this the entire time, but it was fun <3

“Wow...can’t believe you did it.” 

Charlie looked up from the comforter, watching as Vaggie closed the bedroom door behind her with her foot and she set two hot chocolates down on the nightstand. 

“Well, I mean, I couldn’t just let it keep going,” she mumbled. 

“Seviathan was a shitlord anyway.” 

“He wasn’t.” 

“He was.”

Charlie sighed, heart aching softly as she said, “Vaggie, sometimes stuff doesn’t work out, alright? There isn’t always a villain.” 

She heard a familiar grumble next to her, and the bed depressed as Vaggie sat down. 

“...Still don’t want to talk about it?” 

Charlie shrugged, eyes locked on the stitching she had been picking at, face feeling warm.

“Drink,” Vaggie said, and Charlie felt the warm press of ceramic against her cheek, “And it’s made the way you like it, not how I like it.” 

Charlie sat up then, smiling as she took the mug, “The sacrifices you make for me.” 

“I know, they’re insane. I should get a thank you.” 

“I’m sure it takes you forever to read those directions.” 

“It does.” 

“And using milk,” Charlie gave a dramatic gasp, one arm thrown across her face, “oh god, the inhumanity.” She smiled when she heard Vaggie stifle a giggle, only to snort instead.

“You take joy in hurting me.” 

Charlie smirked, opening one eye to look at Vaggie from under her arm, “Only a little.” 

Vaggie laughed, and Charlie took a moment, just one, to appreciate in the way the light cut through the blinds of the room and lit her face, before she turned back to the stitching of the quilt. 

“...Charlie,” 

She made a small noise in reply, but did not look up. She didn’t trust herself to keep a steady face. 

Vaggie sighed, “Listen, I don’t- I don’t want to pry but you haven’t been yourself for a long time.” 

Charlie stiffened, face warm, “There’s just been a lot going on.” 

“Yes, and I know that, but…” Vaggie reached out and touched Charlie then, gently, on the small of her back, before reaching up to comb her fingers through her hair, “I’m your friend, right? Whatever you tell me, it’s not going anywhere.” 

“I...I know.” 

“Then tell me, because it’s eating at you and I know it.” 

Charlie chewed her lip, then put the chocolate down and stood. As she began to pace the room, she could feel her thoughts tumbling over themselves behind her, like cans on a string. It was amazing Vaggie couldn’t hear them. 

“Do you think… okay, hear me out, do you think?… Is it bad that?...oof,” she covered her face with her hands. 

“One thing at a time, hun.” 

Charlie shot a look at Vaggie, and when Vaggie’s brow furrowed, Charlie looked away, taking a deep breath. 

“I...have...been having...considerations.” 

“...Alright?” 

“Yeah.”

“About what?”

Charlie smiled, shrugging, “You know.” 

“...No?” Vaggie shook her head, “Uh, no I don’t.” 

“Ah, okay,” Charlie took up chewing her lip again, then added, “I guess there are two issues here, really, once you separate them.” 

“And?”

“And the main one is I feel bad because I feel like...I feel like I’m the reason it didn’t work out between Sevanthian and me.” 

Vaggie’s head twisted so she could look at Charlie out of the corner of her eye, and just that slight gesture made Charlie feel like she was under a microscope. 

“I...I liked him, I did. A lot, once. Then stuff changed and… you meet new people… and you...change.” 

“He changed into someone you didn’t like?” 

Charlie sighed, “More like I changed into someone who just didn’t… like him.” 

“That happens, Charlie,” Vaggie said, “But that doesn’t mean that you’re a bad person.” 

“But it is bad that I’ve been having thoughts of...um…” 

The room was quiet for a moment. Charlie could hear her heart pumping in her ears, could feel the blood running through her fingertips. It was a wonder she wasn’t vibrating. 

“You think you like someone else?” Vaggie finally asked.

“...I know I like someone else.” 

“Alright,” Vaggie said, “Then I don’t think you did the wrong thing.” 

Charlie looked at her with incredulity and was astounded when Vaggie just shrugged.

"Listen, it’s no harm having thoughts like that, it happens, but staying in a relationship when you’re thinking of someone else is wrong.” Vaggie waved a hand, “You either get rid of the feelings or the relationship. You chose to end the relationship.” 

Vaggie took a sip, and Charlie attempted to catch her bearings. 

“Well...well I’m glad… you don’t think less of me,” she mumbled. 

“I’m never going to think less of you- why do you always think that I’m gonna stop liking you? Stop that.” 

Charlie laughed, “Yeah? Well, that makes the next part a little better, at least.” 

“That’s good. What’s the next part then?” 

Charlie laughed again, but it was the kind of laugh that shook in her throat and rattled down her spin like terror.

“Well um...uh...t-the next part is...that uh...I like you.” 

It was like watching something unthaw. Charlie saw Vaggie’s shoulders slump, eye widening as her mouth opened slowly to a lax form of prefabricated words, of which none came. 

“...Yeah so there you go!” Charlie laughed, practically leaping for the bedroom door to open it, “So now you know, and now we’re fine, and we’re just gonna- just gonna leave it at that. Thanks so much for coming over, you’ve been-” 

“Are you kidding me?” Vaggie was on her feet, the words ringing from the bedroom down the hallway. Charlie closed the door with a slam, not wanting anyone to hear. By the time she turned back around, Vaggie was standing before her. 

“You’re joking, right? You have to be?” 

“No,” Charlie said in a small voice, and when Vaggie looked as if she was about to explode, she put her hands up and said, “Listen, I-” 

“I could have been dating you this whole time?” 

Before she had a chance to respond, Vaggie kissed her like nothing she had ever experienced and spun her with a whoop of joy. Charlie had to hold on for dear life, her worry melting as giggles overtook her, then laughter, her fingertips digging into Vaggie’s shoulder blades as they stumbled through the room and back to the bed, collapsing in a fit of hysterics and still holding onto one another. 

“Oh man, oh jeez, I was-” Charlie hiccuped, “I was so worried-”

“Why were you worried?”

“I don’t know! I just was!” 

“Ugh,” Vaggie scootched them up the bed, taking care not to let Charlie’s legs dangle, “You are the definition of a disaster bi. As if I’d say no.” 

“You could have though.” 

“Never, never in a million years. Seriously, I felt like I'd been delusional for so long-” 

“What?” Charlie lifted herself at that, looking down at Vaggie and soaking up her wide smile and bright cheeks, “What would make you-?”

“Charlie, come on,” Vaggie rolled her eyes, “I’ve had a crush on you for years.” 

“...You’re joking.” 

“Wish I was,” Vaggie laughed, “I felt so...ugh. You were my friend, and dating someone else- a guy. And then I found out you were bi. Freaked myself out so badly thinking maybe I did have a chance, even while you were still dating him.” 

“And meanwhile-...” 

They both collapsed into fits of giggles again, snuggling deep into each other’s arms. 

“We’re absolute disasters,” mumbled Vaggie as she kissed Charlie again. 

Charlie smiled. “Yeah, but if this is the reward for being disasters, I’m happy with it.”


End file.
